gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spadochron
Spadochron – przedmiot zaliczany do miana broni, występujący w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony i Grand Theft Auto V. W Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony jest on produkowany przez firmę ProLaps. Upadek w grach przed GTA San Andreas W serii gier GTA, przed GTA San Andreas, upadek z dużej wysokości często kończył się śmiercią protagonisty, z powodu braku spadochronu. Największe obrażenia występowały w Grand Theft Auto I i Grand Theft Auto 2, nie następowały jednak często z powodu trudności z dostaniem się na wysokie budynki. Drugą przyczyną było to, że takich budynków na które możemy się dostać było bardzo niewiele. W Grand Theft Auto III i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City gracz może dostać się na dachy drapaczy chmur i niższych budowli dzięki schodom, ewentualnie przy pomocy Dodo w GTA III. W GTA Vice City możemy dostać się właściwie na dach każdej budowli dzięki helikopterom. W GTA Vice City upadek z dowolnie wysokiej wysokości (przy pełnym pasku zdrowia i pancerza) nigdy nie kończy się śmiercią. Brak samolotów i zdolność wyskakiwania z pojazdów sprawiły, że spadochron pojawił się dopiero w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. GTA San Andreas thumb|left|80px|Spadochron w wersji beta GTA: SA thumb|Rozłożony spadochron w GTA: San Andreas W GTA San Andreas wprowadzono bardziej realistyczne obrażenia od upadków z wysokości. Upadek ze średniej wysokości (2. piętro) przy pełnym pasku zdrowia, nie kończy się śmiercią, natomiast upadek z najwyższych budowli w Los Santos to już pewna śmierć, jeśli nasz pasek zdrowia jest choć trochę "nadszarpnięty". W związku z bardziej realistycznymi obrażeniami został wprowadzony spadochron, do ochrony przed upadkami. Jest dostępny we wszystkich machinach latających (po ukończeniu misji Nauka latania) i na dachach niektórych drapaczy chmur. Spadochron otwieramy gdy spadamy poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku strzału (na PC to LPM). Trzeba to zrobić odpowiednio wcześnie. Nie możemy otworzyć spadochronu, gdy już prawie zaliczamy kontakt z glebą. Po otworzeniu spadochronu możemy kontrolować kierunek upadania, poprzez wciskanie strzałki w lewo i w prawo, możemy również spowolnić lub przyśpieszyć opadanie. Spadochronu możemy również używać do swobodnego opadania, mamy wtedy możliwość kierowania protagonistą podczas spadania. W wersji beta spadochron był niebieski i mniejszy. Można go zobaczyć m. in. w szkole latania gdy jest opisywane sterowanie spadochronem lub w misji Dom na wzgórzach u członków Triad. W tej grze na spadochronie jest logo Rockstar North. Prawdopodobnie jest to kolejny Easter egg. The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|left|Rozłożony spadochron w GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony Spadochron po raz drugi występuje w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, gdzie jest jeszcze bardziej realistyczny niż w GTA San Andreas. Po raz pierwszy występuje w misji High Dive, w następnych misjach również odgrywa dużą rolę. Spadochron stanowi integralną część gry i jest używany do Base Jumps w trybie single-player i multiplayer. Przykładem jest konkurs Rockstara, w którym pokazujemy swoje wyczyny na spadochronieKolejny konkurs od R* - nie dla Polaków. Base Jumping w trybie gry dla pojedynczego gracza polega na skakaniu z drapaczy chmur w Liberty City. Po ukończeniu wszystkich skoków, spadochron pojawi się w kryjówce gracza. Po wejściu do któregoś z helikopterów, spadochron pojawi się w ekwipunku. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Na szczycie Los Santos Tower w Śródmieściu Los Santos. * Na szczycie Big Pointy Building w Dzielnicy finansowej. * Na szczycie zachodniej wieży po stronie San Fierro na moście Garvera. * Na szczycie kasyna The Emerald Isle. * Na szczycie Góry Chiliad, blisko punktu widokowego, między Camperem a Journeyem. * Na szczycie wieży, po stronie Tierra Robada na Gant Bridge. * Na szczycie Arco del Oeste. * Na szczycie wieży radiowej/kontrolnej, nieopodal The Big Ear. * Na dachu Pałacu Caliguli, tylko podczas misji Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli. * Gracz może go uzyskać, wpisując kod aiypwzqp. * Podczas misji Szmugler. GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Na iglicy Rotterdam Tower, tuż przed drugą drabiną prowadzącą na szczyt. * W dokach, obok lądowiska dla helikopterów, gdzie znajduje się Buzzard po ukończeniu fabuły głównej. * Na szczycie kubka z kawą na Statue of Happiness. * Na najwyższym budynku w Emerald Street i Borlock Road. * Po wpisaniu kodu 359-555-7272. Grand Theft Auto V * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation za $100 po wykonaniu misji Niewielka turbulencja. * Na Górze Chiliad przy stacji kolejki górskiej. Galeria Wygląd broni Ikony z HUD-a Kategoria:Bronie specjalne de:Fallschirm en:Parachute es:Paracaídas pt:Paraquedas